


Bechloe week 2019 - Day 5 - Why are you here?

by aca_bhlo_me



Series: Bechloe Week 2019 [4]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bechloe Week, Bechloe Week 2019, Character Deaths, Day 5, Drugs, F/F, Overdose, Why are you here?, bechloe - Freeform, possible trigger warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 14:37:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19975732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aca_bhlo_me/pseuds/aca_bhlo_me
Summary: Chloe asks Beca an important question - "Why are you here?".  A question Beca would rather not answer.





	Bechloe week 2019 - Day 5 - Why are you here?

**Author's Note:**

> **This might trigger people just a warning because I don't want to upset anyone**
> 
> Just a warning. Read the tags if you are concerned. I wrote this tonight and haven't really read over it but please let me know if you have any feedback or if I need to add something or if you just hate me. I'm receptive to any and all.
> 
> Also this was not my original plan for this story so I have set this as a 2 chapter story because I will post the other version that I wanted to do later (sometime).

"Why are you here?" Chloe asks gently while sweeping some of Beca's hair out of her eyes.

Beca blinks and turns to look at Chloe, deep navy blue eyes narrow in confusion, "You know why I'm here."

They are lying down on their bed, pillows surrounding them, cushioning them. It's soft. It's warm. They are _together_.

That's more than Beca could ask for. It wouldn't matter if it was snowing around them, Chloe's presence surrounds her like the warmest blanket. She keeps her chest from icing over again like it was before she thawed it with a bright smile and kind eyes. Beca loves nothing more than just existing with Chloe. Inhaling her scent, hearing her breathe, listening to the steady beating of her heart.

Chloe turns on the bed to face the brunette, sighing as she repeats herself, "Why are you here Bec?" Even through the soft tone of her voice, Beca can hear the seriousness laced underneath. She knows what Chloe is saying, knows where this is going but she cannot bring herself to answer. Instead she brings her right hand down to clasp the red heads, fingers intertwining and runs her thumb softly back and forth against Chloe's.

Chloe's clear blue eyes never leave her face, watching her intently. _Loving her._

Beca never understood how someone could be as caring as Chloe, as kind, as… _everything._ Even after all these years Chloe is still the only one. The person that stands out in every crowd, the person that gives her everything. Loves unconditionally even when Beca has been, quite frankly, an asshole. Beca never felt enough for her despite the reassurances that she was more.

She wants this moment to last forever. For the warmth to stay.

"Beca please."

It's so quiet that Beca _almost_ doesn't hear it. But when it comes to the red head she doesn't need to hear it. She already knows.

Bringing their clasped hands up to her mouth, she places a tender kiss to the back of Chloe's hand. Once, twice, three times.

She chokes out a sob, "I don't want to go." Silent tears building and then falling.

Chloe nods, leaning over to kiss Beca on her cheek. Then her forehead. Then finally placing a lasting kiss to her lips.

It tastes like the salt of Beca's tears. 

She pulls away and wipes the few tears that have escaped on the brunettes cheek. She holds Beca's face close to hers as she whispers, "I need you to go. I love you so much Beca."

Beca feels the warmth fading. Her chest tingles and cracks at the edges. She knows what this means, it's happened one too many times for it not to be familiar.

"If you don't go now you are leaving everything behind," Chloe continues. 

"But _you_ are my everything," Beca interrupts.

"Beca please. For me," Chloe urges.

Beca nods, never able to deny Chloe anything. More tears escaping though she's not sure how she has any left. Her world has been nothing but tears for so long. The tingling in her chest grows stronger, almost painful.

"Promise me that you won't do this again. I need you to live. I'm always here, right in here," she says while placing a hand over Beca's chest. "It's the one thing you can always count on. That and the fact that I love you."

"I love you too. More than you could ever know," Beca cries, this familiar agony is never ending. She places one last kiss on the red heads lips before closing her eyes and awakening to the sound of a heart rate monitor and doctors buzzing around her. She chokes on the breathing tube that is slid down into her throat and they rush to remove it for her.

Coughing and spluttering as they remove it, her eyes fuzzy as she starts to come to her senses. She hears mentions of overdose, cardiac arrest, defibrillators but she can't bring herself to care. Right now all she's thinking about is red hair and a soul worth more than diamonds.

She made a promise to Chloe. Now she has to keep it. 

Next time someone asks why she is here, the answer will be clear. 

**Chloe.**


End file.
